Insubstituível
by Nevilla F
Summary: Quando alguém é insubstituível na vida de outra pessoa, não há menor chance de colocar outro em seu lugar. Severus Snape percebe que Harry Potter é insubstituível em sua vida. Slash: Severus Snape & Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic _slash_ e com _lemon_.

Situada no pós-guerra. Mas comigo, o Snape não morreu, ; P

**Insubstituível**

"**Capítulo I"**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

Severus estava desapontadíssimo. Desapontado com a ineficiência das pessoas e talvez com ele mesmo.

Era o terceiro garoto de programa que ele contratava e era o terceiro homem que o desapontava. Parecia que nenhum deles era capaz de satisfazê-lo. Porque na verdade ele desejava estar com outro homem; um bruxo específico, mas este era inalcançável. Por isso ele necessitava buscar prazer em outros braços.

Snape procurava. Buscava desesperadamente alguém que pudesse substituir o homem que ele mais queria. Mas isso parecia ser uma missão impossível, além de frustrante. Por mais que os garotos de programa se parecessem fisicamente com a pessoa desejada, a personalidade era totalmente diferente. Aparentemente não existia outro ser humano tão arrogante, tão cheio de si, tão atrevido, tão delicioso, tão irresistível... Só de pensar no ex-aluno sua ereção aumentou.

"Está gostando, _Snape_?", perguntou o garoto de programa de olhos verdes e cabelos negríssimos.

Severus sorriu de escárnio. Por mais que o homem ajoelhado entre suas pernas estivesse até fazendo tudo certo, Snape não conseguia sentir muito prazer com os toques que recebia em seu membro. Era sempre assim. Todas as vezes que ele estava com um garoto de programa, ele só conseguia pensar em Harry Potter. Em como o bruxo não faria as coisas desse jeito. Que o garoto não aceitaria ser submetido tão facilmente. E pensar nas ações que Potter faria deixava Severus ainda mais frustrado com o garoto de programa.

"Na verdade, não", respondeu com irritação.

O rapaz olhou um pouco tristonho para o homem. Apesar de não era arrogante, ele se orgulhava de nunca ter recebido uma crítica tão direta sobre sua performance como essa.

"O que eu posso fazer para agradá-lo mais? Eu já desenhei o raio na minha testa e também estou usando o óculos que me pediu."

"Tente ser mais revoltado, desobediente e imprudente."

O garoto de programa lançou um olhar inteligente para Snape.

"Está usando meu corpo, mas está pensando em outra pessoa?"

"Um prostituto psicólogo? Será que eu vou ter que te pagar mais por esse serviço extra?", perguntou Severus com zombaria.

"Você não precisa ser irônico."

"Eu estou pagando por seus serviços. Eu posso ser como eu quiser. Mas quer saber? Isso já acabou, definitivamente não está dando certo", disse e pegou a carteira no bolso da calça. Pegou algumas notas e entregou ao homem ajoelhado a sua frente. "Sai fora daqui."

O rapaz pegou o dinheiro e colocou no bolso. Depois voltou a encarar Snape e perguntou:

"Você é sem educação com todo mundo ou eu estou recebendo tratamento especial?"

Antes de responder, Severus ajeitou sua cueca e fechou sua calça.

"Eu nem me lembro do seu nome, se é que o nome que você colocou no anúncio do jornal é verdadeiro. Mas isso não faz diferença alguma. Só o que estou tentando dizer é: você não é especial. Eu trato assim todas as pessoas que conheço."

"Talvez seja por isso que tenha que pagar pra transar", resmungou. Mas permaneceu onde estava, no chão, entre as pernas de Severus.

"O que disse?", indagou Snape, apertando os olhos.

"Nada."

"Saia daqui agora."

"Não. Só saio quando eu fizer o que fui pago para fazer."

"Não perca o nosso tempo. Para me agradar você teria que _ser_ outra pessoa", disse e instantaneamente teve uma ideia. Ser outra pessoa_._ _Com auxílio da Polissuco e um fio de cabelo ou pedaço de unha de Potter eu conseguiria transformar alguém nele,_ pensou sorrindo.

O garoto de programa observou enquanto o homem rude e esquisito a sua frente sorria satisfeito. _Ele ficava mais estranho a cada dia_, refletiu o rapaz.

"Pois bem, você deseja que eu atue como um rebelde, não é? Pois é isso que eu serei. Levante-se!", mandou o rapaz.

Severus fitou o garoto de programa com pouco caso. Tinha outras coisas em mente, como iniciar a poção Polissuco e pensar em como obter um pedacinho de Potter.

"É Ricardus, não é?"

"Richard", corrigiu.

Snape se ergueu da poltrona.

"Então escute Richard, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar me frustrando com outro garoto de programa incompetente."

"Mas..."

"Nosso encontro acabou. Saia da minha casa. Agora", mandou em um tom letal.

Richard estremeceu de pavor e se levantou correndo, em seguida deixou a casa, saindo pela porta da sala. Sentiu um medo horrível daquele sujeito. Parecia que iria matá-lo, se não obedecesse.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus iniciou a poção Polissuco no mesmo dia, depois de ter despachado o garoto de programa. Demoraria algum tempo para finalizá-la, mas o bruxo teria com o quê se ocupar nesse período. Ele precisava estudar Harry Potter e sua rotina.

Utilizando um feitiço de desilusão, Snape seguiu Harry durante quatro semanas para saber sua rotina. Ele descobriu que na maioria das sextas-feiras Potter ia para um bar beber com os outros colegas, futuros aurores. Mas, nos outros dias da semana ele ia direto para casa, com exceção de quando passava em um mercado para fazer compras. O rapaz sempre usava a entrada _muggle_ do Ministério, tanto na sua chegada como na sua saída.

Contudo, o mais surpreendente para Snape, foi descobrir que Potter morava em uma casa _muggle_ em Londres, perto do Ministério. Na maioria das vezes, o aluno ia até o Ministério caminhando e voltava para sua casa também andando. Severus achava muito estranho, o garoto podia simplesmente desaparatar ou, ainda, usar o pó de Flu para se locomover. Talvez o rapaz gostasse de caminhar pelas ruas _muggles_, já que ele era mestiço, estava acostumado com a companhia dos _muggles_.

Apesar da sua perseguição diária, o ex-Comensal da Morte ainda não sabia como exatamente ia conseguir um pedaço de Potter para a Poção Polissuco. Tinha várias probabilidades malucas. E em meio aos seus devaneios, lhe surgiu outra ideia. _Usando a_ _Imperius talvez?_, refletia. _Se eu usar a Imperius não vou precisar da Poção Polissuco. Vou obrigar o heroizinho do mundo mágico a fazer tudo o que eu quiser enquanto ele estiver sob a Imperdoável. _Harry Potter definitivamente valia o risco de ir para sorriu enviesado com sua nova ideia. _Por que não pensei nisso antes? Agora, eu preciso apenas me encontrar com Potter e trazê-lo até a minha casa. _

A nova pergunta era: Como? Enfeitiçá-lo no meio da rua? Era uma opção, ainda que não fosse a mais segura. Mas ele não podia azarar Harry em frente aos _muggles_, ainda mais tão próximo do Ministério. Severus teria que convencer o rapaz a segui-lo, mas utilizando palavras. _Isso seria potencialmente complicado,_ pensou.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape estava usando roupas _muggles_ enquanto andava pela rua que Harry passava todos os dias depois de sair do Ministério. Sua intenção era óbvia, desejava esbarrar com Potter, conversar e convidá-lo a ir até sua casa. Se ele não aceitasse, Snape jogaria Harry em um beco mais deserto e estuporaria o garoto. Apesar de correr o risco de cometer uma infração de praticar magia no território dos _muggles_, Snape faria assim mesmo. Demoraria algum tempo até ele ter uma audiência no Ministério.

Com essa ideia em mente e a certeza de que teria Harry Potter ao menos uma vez, Severus parecia satisfeito enquanto caminhava pela rua. E quando avistou Potter, ele quase sorriu. O bruxo pensou que teria que falar com o ex-aluno, mas assim que garoto o viu, ele acenou e foi até o mestre a passos largos.

"Snape!"

"Potter...", falou monótono. Snape teve que controlar sua voz para sair normal. Apenas ficar frente a frente a Harry já era excitante. Era Harry Potter de verdade, e não prostitutos! E a última vez que Snape tinha visto Potter, ele estava morrendo por causa do ataque de Nagini.

"Como você está? A última vez que te vi, você estava inconsciente na Ala Hospitalar em Hogwarts. É... _bom_ vê-lo recuperado."

Ele foi me visitar na Ala Hospitalar!, pensou Severus, surpreso.

"Eu estou bem, Potter", disse e depois acrescentou com deboche acentuado: "Agradeço seu interesse em minha saúde."

Harry sorriu ao reconhecer o familiar tom debochado do antigo professor. Por isso, resolveu provocá-lo.

"Fui eu quem ajudou Hermione a te tirou da Casa dos Gritos vivo para que fosse tratado, então é óbvio que tenho interesse em seu corpo", falou e havia malícia e uma pontada de lascívia em sua voz.

Severus ficou atônito por meio segundo. Parecia que Harry havia flertado com ele. Por conta disso, Snape poderia agarrar Potter no meio da rua, na frente de todos os _muggles_ que estavam passando. _Agora não é a hora para isso_, pensou sensatamente, enquanto inspirava, tentando se acalmar.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", questionou para desviar o assunto.

Harry apontou para entrada muggle para o Ministério que ficava há duas quadras.

"Eu estou no meu treinamento de auror. Por falar nisso, hoje eu tive prova de Poções Avançada."

"É mesmo? E como se saiu?", indagou, e ao mesmo tempo evitava ficar olhando para os lábios do garoto.

"Acho que continuo preferindo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Avançada", respondeu sorrindo com sinceridade.

Ao ver um sorriso genuíno de Harry, o coração de Snape começou a bombear loucamente. Severus quase podia sentir o ar faltando em seu corpo, parecia que ele tinha corrido uma maratona. Ele abriu a boca para poder inspirar melhor. Depois começou a falar para disfarçar:

"É claro. Você nunca foi sutil o suficiente para entender Poções e..."

"Você bebe, Severus? Eu _preciso_ de uma bebida. Tem um bar aqui perto. Gostaria de me acompanhar até lá? Eu te pago uma bebida."

_Severus? Ele acabou de me chamar de Severus? _Snape não pensou ser possível, mas sua pulsação acelerou ainda mais. Ele pensou que ia enfartar a qualquer segundo. Mas todo aquele sangue correndo acelerado por suas artérias o ajudava a pensar melhor. Teve a ideia perfeita para levar Harry até sua casa.

"Tenho em minha casa todo tipo de bebida. Por que você não me acompanha até lá? Assim, eu te pago a bebida."

Harry ponderou alguns segundos antes de responder. A ideia de ir até a casa de Snape era estranha e tentadora. E, o mais estranho era seu ex-professor convidá-lo a ir para lá. A curiosidade venceu o rapaz.

"Ficaria encantado. Onde você mora?", perguntou.

"Venha, vamos até um beco para podermos desaparatar."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape guiou Harry na aparatação até sua antiga casa. Eles aparataram em frente a porta de entrada. Após olhar para os lados e conferir que não tinham sido vistos por ninguém, Severus abriu a porta com a chave e os dois entraram.

Potter tirou o pesado casaco e cachecol preto e entregou-os para Snape. O ex-professor ficou alguns segundos olhando Harry. O rapaz vestia um suéter verde com camisa grená por baixo e calças jeans. Estava charmoso e elegante.

Harry sorriu ao notar o jeito que Severus olhava para ele. Parecia que Snape estava-o admirando abertamente. Mas não poderia ser. Severus Snape o admirando?

"O que foi, Severus?", perguntou o rapaz. Parecia que ele sentia prazer em chamar seu antigo professor pelo primeiro nome.

Snape passou as mãos pelos cabelos e piscou uma vez. Ele estava obcecado pelo rapaz, mas não podia demonstrar isso tão explicitamente. Estava parecendo um adolescente bobo encarando sua paixão. Ele precisava se controlar mais!

"Sente-se, Potter. Mas, primeiro acenda a lareira. A sala está um gelo", falou e em seguida foi guardar os casacos no armário.

Harry observou a sala de estar do ex-professor. Parecia um lugar triste. Sem fotos em cima da lareira ou pinturas na parede. Só tinha móveis sem graça, e a parede azul-gelo dava um ar ainda mais desinteressante ao local. Havia duas poltronas verdes, uma a esquerda da lareira e a outra a direita. Entre as poltronas uma mesinha de centro de madeira, cheia de livros, embaixo de um tapete feio. Do lado oposto a lareira tinha uma janela gigantesca com as cortinas beges abertas. Ele caminhou até a lareira de tijolos e tirou a varinha do bolso. Primeiro observou os pedaços de madeira chamuscados, depois com um feitiço não verbal, acendeu as chamas. Enquanto ele ia se sentar no sofá verde a esquerda da lareira, Severus voltava do armário. Embaixo do casaco Snape vestia uma camisa social branca de manga longa, um colete preto e uma calça preta.

Potter ficou olhando o homem. Era a primeira vez na vida que Severus Snape com outra cor além do preto. Ele ficava bastante interessante usando branco, apesar da cor não contrastar em nada com sua pele pálida.

"O que você prefere, Potter? Destilados ou fermentados?", indagou Severus.

O rapaz franziu a testa com a pergunta, como se fosse técnica demais, então respondeu simplesmente:

"Eu gosto de cerveja."

"Uma bebida fraca", resmungou.

"O que me sugere?"

"Vodca, se aguentar beber", sugeriu em tom provocativo.

Harry riu enviesado e pediu:

"Sem gelo ou água. Eu quero vodca pura."

Severus sorriu satisfeito com o pedido e saiu da sala em direção a uma porta, para buscar a bebida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape observava com atenção Potter terminar de beber seu segundo copo de vodca pura. Harry ainda usava os mesmos óculos redondos de lentes grossas. Seus olhos verdes eram atentos e inteligentes, e acompanhavam cada movimento de Severus. O nariz era perfeito e simétrico, nada torto ou grande demais, como o de Snape. Os cabelos de Potter eram de um negro único e as mechas apontavam para todas as direções. A cicatriz em forma de raio estava escondida por uma mecha. E a boca... Severus preferia não ficar olhando aqueles lindos e convidativos lábios rosados.

O ex-professor só bebeu um pequeno gole de seu primeiro copo de vodca. Ele precisava estar sóbrio para quando começasse a agir, isto é, usar a Imperius contra o ex-aluno. Mas, infelizmente para Severus, Harry não estava nem um pouco bêbado. Estava levemente alegre, o que indicava que o rapaz tinha o costume de beber.

Potter fitou o copo de Snape praticamente intacto.

"Você não vai beber?", indagou.

"Mais tarde, talvez", respondeu e depositou o copo na mesinha de centro em frente a eles. Depois puxou a varinha da calça e apontou-a para o rapaz.

Harry olhou mais curioso do que assustado para a varinha apontada para ele.

"O que vai fazer?", perguntou e não havia temor algum em sua voz.

"Imperio!"

Potter se sentia tão seguro na presença de Snape, que nem ao menos tentou se defender do feitiço. E havia também o álcool, que o deixava um pouco letárgico. Ele não resistiu ao Imperdoável e ficou sob controle do ex-professor.

Severus estava mais que satisfeito. Azarar Potter foi fácil demais. Ele já esperava por isso, Harry era péssimo em Legilimência, naturalmente seria péssimo contra a Imperius, já que ambos feitiços requeriam bom controle da mente. Agora ele necessitava testar o feitiço, para confirmar que o garoto realmente estava dominado.

_Levante-se! Levante-se!_, mandou a voz de Snape na cabeça de Harry. O rapaz riu internamente e desfez sutilmente o controle mental que Severus tinha sob ele. Apesar do álcool, a perícia de Potter nessa maldição era tão grande que ele podia fingir para seu ex-professor que ainda estava sob o controle dele. Harry estava ainda mais curioso. Aonde Snape queria chegar com isso? Ele se levantou, simulando o olhar apático, característico dos enfeitiçados por essa maldição, esperando mais ordens.

Totalmente excitado por estar no controle de Harry Potter, O Salvador do Mundo Mágico, Snape quis curtir a situação. O ex-professor se sentia extremamente poderoso por ter a sua mercê o bruxo que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas.

_Fique parado!_, mandou novamente a voz de Severus. Harry obedeceu e manteve o olhar parado e fixo, fingindo estar sob o controle de Snape. Ele viu o ex-Comensal da Morte se levantar e caminhar até ele. O homem olhava tão intensamente para seus olhos que Potter sentia suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Harry já havia recebido muitos olhares de Severus. Olhares cheios de desprezo, ironia e ódio, principalmente. Mas, desta vez, o olhar de Snape era obsceno, extremamente libidinoso. Ele devorava o bruxo com os olhos. _Snape sente atração por mim? Desde quando?_, perguntou-se.

_Os olhos de Potter... Não eram os mesmo de Lily_, pensava Severus. Os olhos de Harry eram mais solitários e tristonhos, mas tinham a mesma destreza da mãe. E tinham algo mais, naqueles olhos verdes, havia certa libido. Severus se aproximou lentamente do rapaz, os olhos fixos nos dele. Quando estava próximo o bastante, ele quebrou o contato visual para olhar para o pescoço de Harry. O homem lambeu os próprios lábios e se aproximou mais.

Quando Potter teve a sensação de ter os lábios quentes de Snape sob sua pele, ele teve que fazer muito esforço para se manter parado, pois ele sentiu muitos arrepios descerem pela sua coluna. Sua respiração se intensificou e com muita disciplina, ele conseguiu permanecer parado. Por sorte, Severus estava ocupado demais sentindo o gosto de seu pescoço para perceber algo além.

"Você não se parece _nada_ com seus pais, garoto. Você é totalmente diferente...", sussurrou Snape. Em seguida, colocou a mão sob a ereção recém adquirida de Harry por conta dos beijos no pescoço. "É _disso_ que estou falando, Potter. Mesmo estando inconsciente você é um grandíssimo devasso."

Uma leve irritação percorreu o rapaz. _Eu sou devasso? E você é o que, Snape?, pensou indignado._ Percebendo que Severus havia se afastando de seu pescoço, ele ficou imóvel. Harry viu Snape caminhar até a poltrona e depois se sentar. O ex-professor voltou a encarar o rapaz, e dessa vez Potter identificou aquele ar de zombaria e escárnio, tão característicos de seu antigo mestre. Mas, estranhamente, naquele momento, identificar isso em Severus fez o excitar-se mais.

"Sabe por que você é diferente tanto do seu pai, como da sua mãe, garoto? Porque hoje você fará algo que nenhum deles sonhou fazer."

A curiosidade fervilhava em Harry. Mas após ter sentido Severus tocar-lhe o membro, ele já tinha alguma ideia do que iria acontecer. Ainda assim, queria saber o quê exatamente seu ex-professor gostaria de fazer com ele.

"Você está tão longe, garoto. Venha mais para perto", sugeriu e sua voz estava mais baixa e... Sedutora?

Potter queria ir. Queria muito, contudo, permaneceu parado, ele só podia se mexer quando ouvisse a voz em sua mente.

_Venha até mim e ajoelhe-se no chão, entre minhas pernas_, mandou. Harry pode sentir, mesmo na ordem, a excitação que havia por trás da voz. Se sentindo igualmente excitado, o garoto fez o que a voz pediu. Potter caminhou até seu ex-professor e se acomodou entre as pernas dele. Já prevendo o que veria a seguir, ele aguardou mais instruções. Estranhamente, estava ansioso para mais ordens.

O rapaz viu Severus abrindo a própria calça. Depois, puxou o elástico da cueca para baixo, liberando sua ereção intumescida. Harry teve uma dupla sensação instantânea àquela visão: sentiu seu membro endurecer e sua boca se encher de água.

Snape sorriu da forma mais debochada possível e olhou atentamente para o rosto do garoto, como se quisesse ver como ele reagiria com a ordem seguinte.

_Chupe! Chupe!_, mandava a voz na cabeça de Harry. _Chupe?_, pensou e sorriu. O autocontrole de Potter chegou ao fim e ele começou a rir. Aquela palavra tão sem classe que não combinava com o sempre tão sério Snape.

"Você usou Imperius em mim, correndo o risco de ir para Azkaban, só para eu te chupar?", perguntou Potter, ainda rindo.

Severus perdeu a cor do rosto, estava pálido como um morto. Seu sorriso debochado desapareceu. Ele ficou em pânico. Jamais esperaria que isso acontecesse. Sentiu-se humilhado por Harry estar consciente. _Como Potter, o garoto que não conseguia resistir a uma invasão a mente, conseguia impedi-lo de usar a Imperius?_

Harry notou que o ex-professor estava desconfortável. Ainda com um sorriso zombeteiro, ele acariciou a coxa esquerda do homem e falou:

"Não precisava ter me enfeitiçado. Se eu soubesse que você me desejava _assim_, teria feito o que você quisesse espontaneamente. Bastaria você pedir. Quer que eu te chupe, professor? Eu faço isso com prazer, mas vou querer _algo_ em troca."

Sem esperar uma reação de Snape, que ainda estava atônito e imóvel, Potter abriu as pernas do outro com as mãos. Depois, se acomodou melhor entre as pernas dele. Em seguida, olhou para cima, direto para os olhos negros. Sorriu maliciosamente para o bruxo e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios. Em seguida, ainda encarando Snape, passou a língua pela ereção do ex-Comensal da Morte.

Apesar do trauma, Severus sentiu sua ereção ficar mais enrijecida. Magicamente, esqueceu-se da vergonha que sentia; agora ele estava hipnotizado por Harry, observava o rapaz com a mais profunda veneração. Nem em seus sonhos mais criativos e mirabolantes, ele pensou que Harry Potter se submeteria a ele por livre e espontânea vontade. Aquilo realmente não fazia o menor sentido. Tanto que incitou sua curiosidade.

"Por que está fazendo isso?", questionou Snape, sua voz baixa.

Potter lambeu algumas vezes toda a extensão do membro do bruxo, em seguida ergueu o rosto.

"Não é isso que você quer que eu faça?"

Severus sorriu de um jeito estranho, sem humor.

"É exatamente isso que eu quero que você faça. Por isso não entendo porque você está fazendo."

"Eu sou gay. Você é um homem que me atrai, e está disposto a transar comigo. Por que não faria algo para te agradar?"

_Homem que me atrai?_ Snape fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Aquilo não era possível. Ele não merecia ouvir aquilo daquela boca. Depois de respirar profundamente, ele conseguiu falar:

"Você falou que iria querer algo em troca. O que é?"

Harry sorriu com lascívia.

"Depois a gente conversa sobre isso."

Snape, então, viu e sentiu Potter abrir bem a boca e fechar os olhos, depois seus lábios envolveram seu membro.

Harry ouviu Severus gemer alto, o que foi um incrível estímulo. Ele desceu os lábios até quase chegar a base da ereção de Severus e escutou novamente o ex-professor gemer. Satisfeito, Potter abriu os olhos para poder ver como era a feição de Severus Snape quando ele estava extasiado de prazer. Snape estava com os olhos fechados, o rosto relaxado e a boca aberta. O peito do bruxo subia e descia rapidamente. O rapaz adorou ver aquilo. Gostou tanto que escapou um gemido abafado de seus lábios.

Severus abriu os olhos e fitou Potter, que havia voltado a mover a boca, subindo e descendo os lábios por todo seu membro. Então, um antigo costume do professor surgiu com força monstruosa. Ele precisava provocar Harry.

"Você está adorando isso, não é Potter? Está adorando ficar de joelhos para mim."

Harry não retrucou, estava ocupado demais. Mas o ex-mestre continuou provocando-o.

"Estou te fazendo um favor enorme. Realizando seu sonho. Desde quando você deseja estar comigo, garoto?"

Potter riu, tirou o membro do ex-professor dos lábios e olhou sério para o homem.

"Acha mesmo prudente ficar me provocando enquanto tenho seu pau na minha boca? Eu posso te dar uma bela mordida, Snape."

"Ah, você não faria isso. Já percebi que você gostou muito do que estava na sua boca."

Harry sorriu de novo e voltou a chupá-lo, com mais vontade, quase como se quisesse confirmar a afirmação do bruxo. Ao mesmo tempo, abriu o zíper de sua calça e segurou sua ereção com uma das mãos, depois começou a mover a mão por ela.

Severus quase chegou ao orgasmo ao ver aquilo. Seu ex-aluno se masturbando na sua frente, excitado por causa dele. Isso só podia ser um sonho. Mas novamente a vontade de provocar Harry foi mais forte.

"Você está se masturbando, Potter? Ficou excitado só por estar me chupando? Que tipo de herói é você?"

Harry não retrucou. Severus tinha razão. Ele talvez fosse um depravado. Ficou muito excitado com as provocações de Snape. Tão excitado que não conseguiu se conter, teve que se masturbar. Potter ergueu a cabeça e acelerou seus movimentos com a boca enquanto fitava os olhos negros em tom de desafio.

Snape mordeu os lábios. Com Harry acelerando os movimentos ele não demoraria muito a chegar ao ápice. Ele colocou uma mão na cabeça de Potter, acariciando seus cabelos.

Harry agora movia-se freneticamente, sugava a glande de Severus, como se quisesse forçá-lo a gozar. Ele sentiu a mão do bruxo fechar-se em seus cabelos, depois ouviu um gemido suave e sua boca foi preenchida pelo líquido de Snape.

Severus respirava com dificuldade, arfando. Ele olhou para Potter, que tirava a boca de seu membro e pensou que estivesse alucinando. Ele realmente havia acabado de ejacular na boca de Harry Potter? A resposta para sua pergunta veio ao notar que o rapaz passava um dedo pelo próprio queixo, limpando o sêmen que havia vazado.

Como se tivesse sentido que estava sendo observando, Harry ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos negros. O rapaz sorriu satisfeito, após lamber os lábios. Depois, Potter se levantou, e sentou no colo de Snape, de frente para o bruxo.

Harry estava se inclinando para beijar a boca de Severus quando parou no meio do caminho. Ele não se sentiria confortável ao fazer aquilo. Sim, tinha sêmen de Snape em sua boca, mas ele preferia não beijá-lo. Potter deu um sorriso triste e beijou o queixo do ex-professor.

"Vou tirar sua roupa", avisou e ergueu as mãos até as vestes de Snape.

Enquanto Potter abria o colete e a camisa de Severus com as mãos, ao mesmo tempo se inclinou e ficou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e orelha do bruxo.

Snape ficava mais confuso a cada momento que passava com Potter. Por que ele não o beijou? Queria ardentemente beijar o garoto, sentir o gosto de sua boca, a textura de seus lábios. Droga! Por que ele não havia o beijado? _Talvez ele tenha um relacionamento com alguém. E pense que transar não é tão pessoal e íntimo como um beijo. Ele só beija o namorado. Só podia ser isso._ _Ah, mas o namorado dele vai saber de nossa transa_, pensou perversamente.

O garoto continuava excitado, pois Snape sentia a ereção dele contra sua barriga. Sentia também a boca de Harry mordiscando seu pescoço e descendo até morder seus mamilos.

Depois de mordiscar os dois mamilos de Snape, Harry olhou em volta. Queria penetrar Severus, mas não naquela poltrona feia. Mas não havia nenhuma mesa na sala de estar. _Na cozinha, talvez?_ Potter sorriu malvadamente e perguntou:

"Você já transou na cozinha, professor?"

Os olhos negros cintilaram. Harry só não saberia dizer se foi porque ele gostou da ideia de transar na cozinha ou porque o chamou de professor.

"Não me chame de professor, garoto. Só me chame pelo primeiro nome. Já percebi que se sente confortável demais o pronunciando."

Potter sorriu e mordeu a orelha de Snape. Em seguida, sussurrou apaixonadamente:

"Severus..."

Snape fechou os olhos, deleitado. Ele aproveitava a sensação da afrodisíaca voz de Harry passeando por seus ouvidos e se fixando no seu cérebro. Ele certamente sonharia com aquela voz.

"Severus", repetiu o rapaz. "Vai transar comigo? Na cozinha?", indagou e roçou sua ereção contra a barriga do bruxo.

Snape, ainda de olhos fechados, se deleitava com a situação.

"Estou totalmente a sua disposição, Potter."

"Estou te chamando pelo primeiro nome, então é justo que também me chame assim. E pare de me chamar de garoto."

"Harry..."

Potter sorriu alegre.

"Na cozinha?", questionou, com a boca na orelha de Severus.

"Aonde você quiser, até nas masmorras."

Harry ainda sorria, enquanto se levantava. Depois, tirou rapidamente a camisa e o suéter.

Severus permaneceu sentado, abriu os olhos e observou o rapaz se despir.

Ao notar que Snape, olhava para ele com intensidade, Potter provocou:

"Gosta do que vê?"

"Vou gostar mais se você tirar a calça."

"Por que você não tira, Severus?"

Se Potter pedisse algo para Snape usando a palavra _Severus_, o Comensal da Morte iria até Marte por Harry. Ele se levantou e foi até o rapaz. Inconscientemente atraído pela boca do outro, Snape com o dedo indicador, contornou os lábios de Potter. Precisava ao menos sentir a textura e maciez daqueles lábios. Depois, suas mãos seguiram até a calça e ele começou a abrir botões e descer o zíper.

Harry não acreditava que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Foi tudo tão rápido. Potter encontrou seu antigo professor na rua, o bruxo tentou forçá-lo a fazer sexo oral usando uma maldição Imperdoável, em seguida, Harry chupou Snape. E, agora, Severus estava tirando sua roupa e enfiando o nariz em seu pescoço. Potter se arrepiou. Depois, sentiu, ao mesmo tempo, Snape absorvendo seu cheiro e descendo sua cueca.

"Isso é bom...", sussurrou o rapaz.

Severus sorriu e lambeu o pescoço de Potter, depois começou a chupá-lo.

"Ah...", gemeu, aproveitando aquela boca.

Severus, então, envolveu Harry em um abraço apertado. Fazia questão que suas mãos apertassem fortemente a pele branca do ex-aluno. Desejava deixar o corpo daquele garoto repleto de marcas. Marcas que seriam vistas pelo namorado dele. Sem dó, ele mordeu o pescoço do garoto. Uma, duas, três vezes.

"Ah...", Potter gemeu outra vez. Não esperava que Snape fosse tão possessivo. Mas estava gostando. Ele sentiu Severus beliscar e arranhar suas costas. Depois, sentiu os dentes de Severus cravarem fundo em seu ombro.

"Ai...", ganiu Harry. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda. Aquela mordida com certeza tiraria sangue dele.

Severus sorriu enviesado. Mordeu o outro ombro do garoto. Em seguida, arranhou as costas de Potter dos ombros até chegar ao bumbum.

Harry sentia as costas e os ombros queimando por causa dos arranhões e mordidas. E, incrivelmente, sentir dor fazia sua ereção doer de excitação. Ele friccionou sua ereção contra as coxas e virilha do bruxo para demonstrar que os carinhos haviam sido bem recebidos.

"Se já parou de me maltratar, acho que podemos ir para a cozinha, não?"

Severus sorriu enviesado. Depois pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço em Harry, fazendo desaparecer as roupas que ainda vestia, assim como os sapatos e as meias. As vestes e sapatos de Potter reaparecem em cima do sofá.

"Vamos, Harry. A cozinha é por aqui."

o-o-o-o-o-o

A cozinha de Snape era tradicional, com as paredes brancas e chão de madeira. Alguns eletrodomésticos eram brancos e outros de aço inox. Harry avistou uma mesa com tampo de mármore próxima a janela e sorriu. Preferiria que a mesa fosse de madeira, para que parecesse que eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Mas aquela mesa serviria. Era óbvio que ele sempre tivera várias fantasias com Severus. Mas a fantasia que ele mais gostava era imaginar seu professor com o rosto grudado na mesa, com a bunda empinada e penetrando-o até ambos gozarem. Potter não acreditava que sua fantasia estava prestes a acontecer.

Potter olhou para Snape de forma predatória. Hoje Severus seria o jantar. O seu jantar. Ele envolveu Snape com os braços e caminhou com ele até a mesa. Depois, em um movimento rápido, virou o bruxo, fazendo-o ficar de costas para ele. Em seguida, forçou as costas do ex-professor a se inclinarem para frente, fazendo seu rosto, barriga e tórax ficarem grudados na mesa. Ele sorriu ao notar que Severus não ofereceu qualquer resistência, deixando que ele fizesse o que quisesse.

"Não vai protestar? Vai deixar que eu faça o que eu quiser?", provocou.

Snape quase riu. Estava gostando tanto de tudo. Harry Potter era um dominador. E eles iriam fazer sexo na cozinha. O que poderia ser melhor que isso?

"Eu já fiz o que eu queria fazer com você", zombou. "Então é justo que você faça algo comigo."

"Eu definitivamente farei algo com você, Severus."

"Eu mal posso esperar, garoto", disse e empinou a bunda, incentivando e provocando.

"Preciso da sua varinha", falou.

O Comensal da Morte retirou sua varinha do bolso e a entregou a Harry.

Com auxílio da varinha e feitiços não verbais, o rapaz fez a calça e a cueca de Snape desparecerem. Potter gostou de como a varinha de Severus funcionou bem com ele. Depois, ainda com a varinha convocou um tubo de lubrificante, que ele supôs existir ali. Harry tinha razão, pois em menos de cinco segundos, um tubo posou em sua mão. O rapaz sorriu e colocou a varinha em cima da mesa. Em seguida, agilmente, espalhou o gel transparente por seu dedo médio. Antes de penetrar o dedo no outro, olhou a bunda de Severus. Era bem redonda e firme. A pele de Snape era ainda mais pálida ali. Sorrindo, Potter se perguntou se a pele ficaria vermelha por causa do atrito. Ele penetrou o dedo naquela bunda linda.

Snape gemeu, satisfeito. Não tinha planejado nada daquilo, mas adorava a situação. Seu corpo e rosto imprensados contra sua própria mesa, enquanto um garoto que tinha metade da sua idade enfiava um dedo em seu traseiro. Isso já seria tremendamente excitante se fosse qualquer bruxo, mas... Era Harry Potter! O que tornava tudo muito melhor.

Enquanto o dedo de Harry movia-se para dentro e fora do corpo de Severus, ele pode senti-lo relaxado. Aquilo o agradou demais. Ele sabia que o ex-professor estava curtindo. E isso fazia Potter gostar ainda mais. Então essa era a hora de Harry provocar o novo amante.

"Tinha tudo isso em mente, Severus? Depois que eu te chupasse ia me fazer te comer?", perguntou com ironia.

Snape riu da insinuação.

"Não tinha planejado exatamente isso, Harry. Mas você está se saindo melhor do que eu havia imaginado."

Potter inseriu um segundo dedo em Severus e agora movia os dois dedos profundamente no corpo do outro, mas de um jeito carinhoso.

"Então confessa que imaginou muitas vezes como seria a nossa primeira vez?", questionou, sem parar os movimentos.

Severus não respondeu. Ele não precisava dar mais motivos para Harry Potter ficar orgulhoso. Mas era totalmente verdade que Snape gastava boa parte de seu tempo se masturbando e pensando no salvador do mundo mágico. O Comensal da Morte estremeceu de deleite quando aqueles dedos roçaram em sua próstata. Quem diria? O filho de James Potter e Lily Evans, realmente sabia transar.

Ao não receber uma resposta, o garoto riu.

"Vou entender seu silêncio como sim", disse e penetrou os dedos mais profundamente. Como resposta, recebeu um gemido abafado do ex-mestre. "Acho que já está pronto para mim", falou e retirou os dedos. Depois, agilmente espremeu o tubo de lubrificante em sua mão e transferiu o gel por seu membro enrijecido, então, penetrou Severus devagar, aos pouquinhos.

O ex-professor mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Com a testa contra a mesa, ele achava a situação engraçada. Jamais teria imaginado que fosse _assim_ que Harry Potter penetrasse alguém. O rapaz era gentil e pelo jeito que o penetrava dava para perceber que ele tinha experiência.

Ao estar totalmente dentro de Severus, Harry emitiu um forte gemido de prazer.

"AAH!"

Snape agarrou mais firmemente as bordas da mesa, ele compartilhava o prazer que Potter sentia. Por isso, começou a se mexer, procurando mais atrito com o membro de Harry.

"Gosta disso, não é? Está adorando", zombou, sem parar de se mexer.

O rapaz riu, deleitado.

"Você nem imagina, Severus. Não tem ideia do quanto _eu_ desejei isso. Transar com meu professor de Poções? O Comensal da Morte preferido de Voldemort? Ah, Severus! Meu pau ficou duro só de pensar em você. Vou te comer todo."

"Você já está fazendo isso."

"Não. Eu ainda nem comecei", murmurou. Ele segurou fortemente a bunda de Severus, em seguida, iniciou uma série de investidas contra a bunda de Snape. Seu púbis batia no corpo do Comensal da Morte, fazendo barulho. E Potter adorava o fato do bruxo se mover, indo sempre em direção a sua virilha.

Snape arfava. Tudo estava tão maravilhoso. Harry transava tão bem. E o membro do garoto parecia ser guiado até sua próstata, pois ela estava sendo golpeada diversas vezes. Potter iria fazê-lo gozar de novo!, pensou e gemeu alto.

"Isso foi um gemido de prazer, não foi? Estou te machucando?", questionou a voz de Harry, preocupada, entre arfadas.

"Não pare, Potter!", gritou, pois Harry havia parado de se mover. "E é óbvio que não está me machucando. Você está..."

"Estou te conduzindo ao clímax pela segunda vez?", provocou e voltou a se mover. Agora seus movimentos eram mais rápidos e desesperados, mas nada bruscos. Ele conseguia ouvir o baque do atrito entre sua virilha e a bunda de Severus. E adorava o som. Adorava o fato do cheiro de Snape estar impregnado no ar. Adorava ouvir Severus gemendo para ele. Adorava estar com seu professor. Harry sentiu que poderia chegar ao orgasmo a qualquer minuto. Assim, ele agarrou os cabelos de Snape pela nuca e puxou, fazendo o bruxo ficar com as costas retas. Ele ouviu Severus gemer de desconforto, mas ignorou. Estocou forte mais três vezes e gozou. Harry soltou um gemido abafado, sua boca estava enfiada na curva do pescoço de Snape.

Severus estremeceu ao sentir o gemido próximo de sua orelha. Ele não aguentou e também chegou ao ápice.

Potter arfava, mas tinha um sorriso satisfeito e contente. Ele abraçou Snape e sussurrou:

"Isso foi bom demais."

O ex-professor sorriu arrogante a aproveitou o momento. Sentindo o calor e cheiro de perfume de Harry.

Potter se retirou lentamente de dentro de Severus. Pretendia beijar a nuca e o pescoço de Snape mais algumas vezes, mas então ele viu a hora no relógio da cozinha. Ele praguejou mentalmente. Estava tarde e ele precisava ir embora. Harry desfez o abraço e tentou lembrar onde estavam suas roupas.

Severus se virou e viu que Potter parecia procurar por algo. Fitou o rapaz sair de sua cozinha e ir até a sala de estar. Snape pegou sua varinha em cima da mesa e lançou um feitiço não verbal em si próprio para se limpar. Depois pegou sua calça que tinha reaparecido no chão, graças ao feitiço de Harry e a vestiu, então, seguiu até a sala. Lá viu que Harry recolhia suas roupas apressadamente.

Ao sentir que estava sendo observado, Potter olhou em direção a porta que vinha da cozinha. Severus tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Se Harry não conhecesse aquele homem, diria que Snape parecia triste com sua saída.

"Eu vim pegar minhas roupas", disse.

"Estou vendo", falou e sua voz soava impassível.

Potter já não sentia mais seu perfume. A única coisa que sentia era o cheiro de Severus. Parecia que aquele cheiro de ervas estava impregnado em seu corpo. Ele não podia ir embora cheirando assim. Por isso, perguntou:

"Se incomoda que eu tome um banho aqui?"

A única reação de Snape for erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Quer que eu lave suas roupas também? Tenho lavadora e secadora _muggles_ novas."

"Só um banho rápido é suficiente."

Com a sobrancelha já abaixada, Severus falou:

"Suba as escadas. É a terceira porta a direita. Tem sabonetes e xampus novos nas gavetas. Vou pegar uma toalha para você."

Harry ficou parado e Snape ia passar por ele em direção as escadas, quando o rapaz o segurou pelo braço.

"Nunca gostei de você em Hogwarts e nós dois sabemos disso. E confesso que quando vi Nagini tirando sua vida naquele casebre imundo eu senti inveja da cobra. _Eu_ queria poder te matar por causa do assassinato de Dumbledore e pela traição. Mas, felizmente, Hermione tem mais sensatez que eu e resolveu te ajudar, assim me convencendo a fazer o mesmo. E quando eu vi as suas memórias... E percebi como você foi corajoso e nobre... Senti uma atração gigantesca por você, mas na época você amava minha mãe e pensei ser impossível te conquistar. Então, apareceu outra pessoa em minha vida, menos impossível de se conquistar, e eu fiquei envolvido demais", ele fez uma pausa e continuou:

"Fiquei esse tempo todo sem pensar em você, mas nunca te esqueci. E quando te vi na rua hoje... Senti toda atração explodir em meu peito. Foi por isso que aceitei vir para sua casa. Minhas intenções eram parecidas com as suas, mas eu jamais usaria uma Imperdoável em você, pois sabia que não funcionaria."

Severus sorriu de forma triste.

"Menino, eu não te pedi satisfação. Você não precisa se justificar para mim. Mas agradeço por me contar. Agora, é melhor você tomar logo seu banho. A sua pessoa especial está esperando por você."

Harry assentiu e subiu as escadas em silêncio. Severus era um homem realmente muito diferente. Provavelmente o único que não pedia satisfações a ele.

Snape esperou o garoto subir e depois também subiu. Era óbvio para ele que Harry tinha um amante fixo e devia ter combinado algo com ele nesse dia. Um sorriu de malícia apareceu em seus lábios. Gostaria de ver a cara do amante quando visse todos aqueles arranhões e mordidas. Ainda sorrindo ele foi até seu quarto e pegou uma toalha limpa.

Apesar de Severus se sentir um pouco deprimido por parecer que Harry e ele estavam se despedindo naquele dia, ele não conseguia acreditar nisso. De alguma forma, Snape sabia que Potter voltaria para ele, independente de quem fosse a pessoa especial do rapaz.

_Continua?_

_Fim?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Continua? Fim? Você quem escolhe! A minha proposta é fazer uma série de one-shots que (a princípio) tenham uma ordem cronológica. Eu não queria fazer disso uma long fic, pois nesse tipo de fic tem sempre a pressão de atualizar os capítulos rapidamente. E, sinceramente, eu não quero essa pressão. Por isso, quero fazer aqui uma série de one-shots que possam ter um fim (ainda que ruim) no final de cada publicação. Mas ainda assim não tenha um fim definitivo._

_Ficou complicado demais? Acredito que sim, mas enfim..._

_Hoje é madrugada do dia 10/01, mas acredito que o irá me fazer o favor de publicar essa fic no sagrado dia 9. Aniversário de quem? Nosso deus e muso inspirador, Severus Snape! S2_

_Perguntas para vocês:_

_A primeira, gostaram da fic?_

_Acharam muitos erros de português? É bem possível. Eu estou enferrujada com publicações de fanfics. Desde julho do ano passado eu não publicava nada. Estava com saudades! ; *_

_Quem vocês acham que é a pessoa especial do Harry?_

_Vocês vão me deixar um review? ; ) Se vocês gostaram, escrevam que gostaram. E se quiserem agradar a autora diga qual parte gostaram e/ou por que. E se acharem erros de português, avisem! Eu realmente odeio reler minhas fics e encontrar erros._

_Enfim, já escrevi demais._

_Até a próxima! E espero que seja em breve! ; *_


	2. Chapter 2

**Insubstituível**

"**Capítulo II"**

Harry entrou no banheiro da casa de Severus. Após olhar o local, achou o cômodo branco demais. As paredes eram de pequenos azulejos brancos, com uma listra vertical azul de azulejos. Toda a porcelana também era branca, incluindo o armário e a banheira ao fundo, próxima da janela. Uma das paredes não era de azulejos, mas sim um espelho gigantesco, que ia do chão até o teto.

Atraído por sua própria imagem, Harry foi até a parede de espelho, parando em frente a pia. Potter viu em seu reflexo que seu pescoço estava bastante avermelhado. Curioso para ver onde mais sua pele estava avermelhada, ele tirou o restante das roupas, ficando nu, e se virou. Ele viu suas costas repletas de marcas de dentes, unhas e apertões.

O rapaz riu, pois nunca nenhum dos amantes que teve ao longo da vida havia feito marcas nele com aquela intensidade. Porém, o sorriso de Harry congelou quando ele se lembrou que havia outro encontro naquele mesmo dia. Um encontro com seu namorado fixo, Draco Malfoy.

Potter pegou sua varinha e tentou se lembrar de algum feitiço que fosse capaz de amenizar aquelas vermelhidões. Felizmente, ele se lembrou de uma azaração bem eficaz. Ele já havia usado esse feitiço antes quando outro amante sedento resolveu dar uma de vampiro em seu pescoço, deixando a arcada dentária impressa em sua pele.

Harry murmurou o feitiço em si mesmo e as marcas desapareceram. Ele respirou aliviado.

O rapaz deu uma última olhada no seu reflexo, e ficou satisfeito. Sua pele estava totalmente intacta. Não havia nenhuma prova física que ele havia transado com outro homem, ou seja, traído Draco.

Potter não era santo, apesar de namorar Malfoy, as vezes ele traía o namorado com alguns bruxos que julgava interessante. Já no início do relacionamento com Draco ocorreu a primeira traição, todavia, ele não beijou o _affair_ por decoro e por "respeitar" seu começo de namoro. Respeitar entre aspas porque mesmo gostando de Malfoy, ele continuava traindo o namorado. Talvez porque não amasse de fato o rapaz. Mas nunca beijava seus _affairs_, se isso servia de consolo para alguém. Sua boca era toda de Draco Malfoy. E foi por isso que ele não beijou Snape. Contudo, o rapaz sentiu muita vontade de sentir aqueles lábios finos.

Afastando da mente a ideia de como deveriam ser os lábios de Severus, Harry olhou melhor para o banheiro. Havia um chuveiro embaixo da banheira. Ele caminhou até lá e notou que a banheira era grande, e caberiam com facilidade duas pessoas. Sua cabeça fervilhou de ideias lascívias. Será que Severus já teria tomado banho com outra pessoa ali?

Tentando ignorar as muitas fantasias sexuais que ele ainda nutria pelo antigo professor, ele abriu o chuveiro e regulou a temperatura. Quando achou a temperatura perfeita, ele foi até o armário e pegou um sabonete e xampu, depois tirou os óculos e o depositou em cima da pia. Depois entrou debaixo da água morna e começou a ensaboar o corpo e a cabeça.

Depois de uns cinco minutos de banho, Potter ouviu batidas suaves na porta, e viu Severus entrar em seguida. O bruxo carregava duas toalhas brancas na mão.

Snape não conteve o olhar e observou o corpo nu de Harry. E seus olhos negros como carvão pareciam ter entrado em combustão quando ele viu as costas do garoto brancas, totalmente intactas. Ele sentiu um forte golpe do ego. Era como se ele nunca tivesse tocado Potter. E doeu mais, pois parecia que o garoto queria se livrar dos vestígios que provavam a transa deles. Colérico, Severus permaneceu em silêncio glacial, o rosto totalmente impassível.

Harry percebeu que o bruxo estava irado. E como ele estava de costas para Snape, o rapaz notou que o possível motivo da raiva era a ausência das marcas vermelhas. Ele observou, até com facilidade, Severus simular impassibilidade para disfarçar sua irritação. Potter, então, virou-se de frente para ele, evitando mostrar as costas. Achou melhor ficar em silêncio e não se justificar. Apenas pessoas que fazem coisas erradas precisam se justificar e ele não havia feito nada demais. Ou havia?

Snape respirou pesado e colocou as toalhas em um dos suportes na parede. Ele se virou e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

Harry terminou o banho em poucos segundos. Saiu do chuveiro e se secou, e vestiu-se agilmente. Pronto para partir, Potter pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço para organizar o banheiro. Não queria dar motivos para irritar mais o bruxo.

Depois, ele saiu do banheiro e foi até a sala de estar.

* * *

><p>Harry encontrou Severus sentado na poltrona, com um cigarro acesso nos lábios. O olhar que recebeu do bruxo o fez se sentir de volta a Hogwarts, pois era aquele olhar totalmente indiferente, que só o professor de Poções sabia lançar.<p>

"Hum...", falou Potter, sem saber o que dizer.

Após dragar o cigarro, Snape tirou o cigarro dos lábios, segurando entre o dedo indicador e o polegar, e soltou a fumaça para cima.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?", questionou em tom gelado.

"Não...", disse e parou de falar. Tinha a impressão de que se falasse 'obrigado por tudo' o professor ia azará-lo ou até mesmo agredi-lo fisicamente.

"Pensei que você estivesse atrasado para algum compromisso", falou sem olhar para o rapaz.

"É, estou."

"Quer usar o Flu para se locomover ou prefere aparatar?", questionou e se levantou. Depois jogou o cigarro nas chamas na lareira.

"Gosto mais de aparatar."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou em direção a porta.

"Terá que aparatar do lado de fora. Não gosto que aparatem dentro da minha casa, pois tem alguns feitiços protetores aqui que impedem a aparatação e desaparatação."

"Igual à Hogwarts?", questionou sorrindo.

"Basicamente", disse e abriu a porta para Harry sair.

Potter caminhou até parar de frente a Severus. O rapaz parecia desconfortável com a indiferença do bruxo. Estava sentindo saudades do Severus que transou com ele, um homem nada indiferente e totalmente apaixonado. Harry queria poder se despedir com um beijo. Mas pela frieza que Snape demonstrava, parecia que ele não fazia questão. Por isso se limitou a dizer:

"Hum... Então a gente se vê por aí."

Severus cerrou a mandíbula. Não queria que o garoto fosse embora, mas nunca deixaria seu desejo transparecer. Seu orgulho não permitia. Realmente desejava poder beijá-lo e transar de novo, porém não era possível.

"Até breve, _Harry_."

Potter esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir seu nome, depois saiu da casa. Olhou uma última vez para o professor e depois desaparatou.

* * *

><p>Depois de ver Harry desaparecer na sua frente, Severus tirou outro cigarro do maço e o ascendeu com o isqueiro. Ele bateu a porta com força e depois tragou o cigarro.<p>

Ele devia ter se controlado, ter sido mais educado e menos ranzinza. Não havia motivo para ele estar irritado. Mas ver que o garoto tinha tirado as marcas que ele fez, o perturbou. Desse jeito, parecia que eles nunca estiveram juntos. E, pior, parecia que Harry fazia questão de se livrar dele e dos resquícios da relação sexual.

Snape apertou sua mandíbula novamente e caminhou até a lareira. Em seguida, dragou o cigarro mais uma vez e o jogou na lareira. A nicotina não ia ajudar hoje. Ele usava o cigarro quando queria se acalmar, mas no momento não desejava isso. O que realmente desejava era esmurrar o amante de Potter, o sortudo que tinha acesso aos seus lábios. Em seguida, ele sequestraria Harry e o beijaria até sua boca ficar dormente.

Severus sorriu com a ideia delirante. Sim, aparentemente só Potter poderia acabar com sua raiva.

* * *

><p>Enquanto Harry Potter desaparatava da casa de Severus para aparatar em seu apartamento, seu pensamento permanecia naquela casa e no dono dela. De fato, ainda haviam muitas fantasias sexuais que ele desejava realizar com o bruxo. <em>Será que eu conseguiria realizar essas fantasias?<em>, perguntou para si mesmo. _Provavelmente não_, _ainda mais tendo como namorado um _garoto_ mimado, ciumento e inseguro._

Porém, Potter tinha outros problemas para se preocupar no momento. Infelizmente para ele, não adiantou muito ter tomado banho na casa de Snape, pois os sabonetes e xampus daquele banheiro também tinham um cheiro peculiar e familiar. Uma mistura sutil de sálvia, erva-doce e limão. Ou seja, uma fragrância muito semelhante a do mestre de Poções. Ele precisava se livrar desse cheiro ou sua traição seria descoberta.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, ele perambulou pelos cômodos procurando Malfoy. Para seu alívio, a casa estava vazia. Draco ainda não havia chegado, apesar de faltarem poucos minutos para o encontro que eles marcaram naquele dia. Draco costumava chegar antes do horário, sempre era pontual como um legítimo britânico.

Por estar em cima da hora, não havia tempo para um segundo banho. E Malfoy desconfiaria se o encontrasse tomando banho. _E Draco estava ficando mais psicótico a cada dia_, pensou Harry. _Com razão_, acrescentou o bruxo com malícia.

Apressado, Potter ligou a televisão de seu quarto e um dos videogames, pegou um joystick e o depositou na cama. Tudo para aparentar que só estava relaxando sozinho em casa. Ele tirou o casaco e o jogou dentro do armário, em seguida tirou os sapatos e as meias. Depois, foi até o banheiro acoplado ao seu quarto e borrifou uma generosa quantidade de seu perfume em si mesmo, para tentar disfarçar o cheiro de Snape. Depois, voltou para o quarto e sentou na cama.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou relaxar e agir com naturalidade. Pegou o joystick e começou a jogar o jogo que já estava no videogame. Felizmente era um jogo de futebol que ele gostava bastante. Escolheu um campeonato, um time, comprou alguns jogadores e começou a disputar a primeira partida.

Menos de dois minutos depois, Draco aparatou no quarto.

Harry pausou o jogo, fitou o amante e sorriu. Como de costume, o loiro estava lindo em suas roupas caras e trabalhadas. Hoje ele vestia uma calça preta de tecido fino, uma camisa branca de seda e sobretudo verde escuro.

"Olá, Draco...", falou Potter.

Malfoy lançou um olhar de fúria silenciosa para a televisão, como se odiasse o eletrodoméstico profundamente. Mas preferiu ignorar aquilo. Foi até Harry e sua feição mudou. Seus olhos cinza brilhavam de desejo e seu sorriso era luxurioso.

"Sentiu minha falta, Potter?", perguntou, após beijar os lábios do bruxo.

"Sempre...", respondeu Harry mecanicamente. Por um momento Potter pensou nos outros bruxos com quem já havia traído Draco. Era uma lista pequena de bruxos interessantes, mas não passaram de transas insignificantes e descartáveis, Potter esquecia-se dos homens nas horas seguintes. Mas Severus era _tão_ diferente. O professor ainda povoava os pensamentos do rapaz, mesmo Harry estando diante de um homem extremamente belo como Malfoy.

Draco abraçou Potter e mordeu seus lábios, o incitando.

Harry pouco correspondeu. Parecia distante, o olhar estava dividido entre a tela da televisão e o amante.

Malfoy, um pouco decepcionado com a falta de atitude de Potter, se afastou e começou a tirar as roupas.

"Desliga essa coisa! Agora quem vai brincar com você sou eu", mandou, enquanto desabotoava o sobretudo.

Harry franziu a testa. Ele não ia transar com Draco. Primeiro porque se sentia saciado, e depois não ia transar com o bruxo pensando em Snape. Não mesmo! Seria desastroso. Ele poderia até chamar pelo nome de Severus durante o sexo.

"Não é uma boa hora, Draco", falou, e voltou a jogar o videogame. O rapaz tinha a intenção de fingir sua falta de interesse por estar ocupado com o jogo.

Após cinco segundos de um silêncio glacial, Malfoy disse, sua voz baixa e arrastada:

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito. Você não quer transar comigo?"

Harry se sentou mais tenso na cama, estava desconfortável com a situação. Os olhos verdes fingiam estar concentrados na tela e ele apertava os botões displicentemente com os dedos. Potter sabia que não havia resposta certa para aquela pergunta. Se dissesse 'não quero transar', as coisas iriam piorar. Por isso, preferiu não se expressar com palavras, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando.

Draco sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de ódio. Sempre que ficava irritado sua face pálida corava. Harry parecia estar dando mais atenção ao maldito aparelho muggle do que a ele. E pior, estava se negando a transar.

"Você não quer transar comigo?", indagou novamente. As palavras saíram ainda mais arrastadas por conta da forte cólera que sentia.

Mas Harry não chegou a responder. A ira de Draco era tanta que a tela da televisão explodiu. Os pedaços de vidros voaram por todo o quarto.

Por instinto, Potter protegeu o rosto com os braços. O rapaz sentiu pequenos cortes em sua pele. Harry deu suspiro resignado, como se estivesse acostumado a ter coisas explodindo quando discutia com Malfoy. Ele depositou o joystick na cama e se levantou devagar, depois olhou para o amante com a feição fechada.

"Você precisa se controlar mais, se é que o que aconteceu foi mesmo involuntário. Essa já é a quarta televisão que você explode por conta do seu temperamento."

"Estou pouco me fodendo para esses seus brinquedinhos muggles, Potter! Quero saber por que não quer transar comigo. Você está transando com alguém? _Está_?", perguntou aos berros.

Potter sentiu a ansiedade disparar em seu corpo. A situação não estava boa para ele e seu "relacionamento". Assim, ele buscou o maço de cigarros nas vestes para se acalmar. Quando pegou o maço e viu que estava vazio, ele praguejou.

"Você está delirando, Draco. E eu não vou conversar com você nesse estado", disse e foi até o banheiro. Precisava andar um pouco, talvez molhar o rosto. Mas o que realmente necessitava era da nicotina, dar uma longa tragada em um cigarro.

"Você não vai me deixar falando sozinho! Eu exijo saber ao menos quem é, porque você com certeza andou trepando com alguém. Eu posso sentir. Foi Longbottom, não foi? Ou será que aquele maldito Ronald Weasley resolveu se declarar homossexual hoje?"

Potter seguiu para o banheiro como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

"Diga-me quem é, Harry. Ao menos isso", insistiu Draco, fingindo estar mais calmo. Seu rosto bastante avermelhado indicava que ele não estava nada tranquilo.

Potter olhou para seu amante tão impulsivo. Uns meses atrás ele adorava isso em Malfoy. Mas agora não era mais assim. Após ver diversas vezes essas crises de ciúmes do amante, ele estava ficando cansado daquilo. Talvez fosse exatamente por essa atitude mimada de Draco que Harry procurava outros bruxos. Seus amantes eram todos seguros de si e nenhum ficava cobrando satisfações igual ao seu namorado.

Harry caminhou até ele, segurou-lhe o queixo e beijou-o demoradamente nos lábios. Um beijo tão terno e carinhoso que poderia até ser um beijo de despedida.

"Eu preciso comprar cigarros e uma televisão nova. Voltarei mais tarde. Se quiser me esperar e realmente estiver mais calmo, conversaremos. Mas caso continue irritado do jeito que está, não terá diálogo", disse. Em seguida, voltou ao banheiro e abriu a torneira da pia.

"Nós somos amantes há oito meses, Potter. E durante todo esse tempo nós não ficamos um único dia sem transar. Hoje é uma exceção e eu quero saber por quê", disse Draco, ainda com sua voz alterada.

Após lavar o rosto, Potter respondeu, e tentou acrescentar malícia:

"O dia ainda não acabou."

Malfoy se aproximou de Harry por trás e cheirou-o. Depois, inesperadamente, como se não tivesse gostado do cheiro, socou o amante no ombro.

"Maldito mentiroso! Você está com um cheiro diferente! Você tomou banho com outra pessoa? Você _transou_ com outra pessoa? Eu exijo saber!"

Potter respirou pesadamente, tentando se acalmar. Estava realmente cansado do comportamento de Malfoy. Essa não era a primeira vez que Draco o agredia por desconfiar de sua fidelidade. Acontece que Malfoy era um bruxo muito inseguro, e por conta disso, ciumento. No início da relação, Harry achava adorável o ciúme do amante, mas agora... Bem, agora o ciúmes dele estava irritando imensuravelmente.

Harry colocou a mão do ombro. O soco doeu bastante e com certeza sua pele ficaria roxa. Ele voltou a olhar pra o outro.

"Melhor conversaremos depois", disse e desaparatou.

* * *

><p>O 'depois' de Harry foi depois bem longo. Ele não voltou para a casa naquela noite, pois sabia que Draco continuaria lá, esperando por explicações e satisfações. Satisfações que ele não queria dar. Que ele não precisava dar. Ele estava cansado disso tudo.<p>

Potter, então, aparatou em Hogsmeade e comprou alguns cigarros. Imediatamente acendeu um cigarro e o colocou nos lábios. Ele dragou o cigarro, sentindo-se relaxar. Ao soltar a fumaça, pensou em Severus. Seu antigo professor também fumava. Talvez um dia eles pudessem beber e fumar juntos. Ou talvez pudessem fumar depois de transar. As ideias pareciam tentadoras.

Após perambular pelas ruas, evitando sempre o Três Vassouras, ele resolveu dormir em Hogsmeade, no Cabeça de Javali, justamente por ser mais vazio. Ele alugou um quarto com Aberforth, e ficou conversando um tempo com o bruxo. Em seguida, ficou em seu quarto alugado fumando sozinho na janela.

Enquanto fumava, ele tomou uma decisão. No dia seguinte ele resolveria de uma vez por todas sua história com Malfoy. Seu amante não iria mudar, ia continuar sendo ciumento e possessivo e Harry já estava farto de ter um companheiro assim. Amanhã ele terminaria com Draco. Mesmo que isso custasse ter todos os seus eletrodomésticos destruídos pela ira de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Pela manhã, depois de sair do Cabeça de Javali, Harry foi para o Ministério, como sempre fez nos dias de semana. As aulas e os treinamentos para auror seguiam rotineiras, como em todos os dias, até que próximo do meio dia Draco apareceu no Ministério.<p>

Impetuoso, o loiro iniciou uma discussão com Potter, em frente a todos que passavam. Malfoy ofendeu Harry verbalmente de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Por outro lado, Potter parecia bem desapontado, não retrucava, apenas pedia para Draco falar mais baixo. Argumentou que eles podiam conversar em outro lugar, com mais privacidade. O Gryffindor permanecia calmo, não se alterava com o namorado. Em parte porque já estava acostumado as birras de Draco.

Enfurecido por não conseguir atingir Harry com suas palavras ácidas, Malfoy resolveu partir para a agressão física e socou o rosto de Potter.

A dor física pareceu ser a faísca para a combustão de Harry. O bruxo sacou a varinha e estuporou Draco, depois o levou até um local vazio.

Quando Malfoy recuperou a consciência, Potter disse que ele era infantil, inseguro e extremamente possessivo. Harry não queria mais aguentar isso, por isso terminou com ele. E deixou um aviso, que soou como uma ameaça: caso Draco voltasse ao Ministério, ele teria sérios problemas. Harry mentiu dizendo que pediria para o ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, para mandá-lo a Azkaban por estar agredindo e difamando o salvador do mundo mágico. Puro blefe. Mas felizmente para Potter, as ameaças pareceram ter intimidado Draco.

* * *

><p>Já estava anoitecendo e Harry agradecia por esse dia infernal estar acabando. Ao menos tinha resolvido o maior de seus problemas ou, talvez, tenha iniciado um problema pior com Malfoy. Tanto faz. Ele estava aliviado por ter se livrado de Draco. Era um homem solteiro, livre para fazer o que quiser.<p>

Mas tinha sido um dia estressante para Potter. Por isso, sem pensar muito, ele aparatou na rua onde Severus morava. Ele queria ver o bruxo. E relaxar enquanto transava com um homem que não tinha problemas de insegurança. Um homem de verdade e não um principezinho mimado.

Apesar das casinhas daquela rua serem bem parecidas, Harry reconheceu a de Snape rapidamente. Ele, então, seguiu para a casa. Tocou a campainha e aguardou uns segundos. Porém, ninguém respondeu.

Ele bateu na porta de madeira algumas vezes. Mas nada aconteceu. Nenhum som vinha daquela casa.

Potter bateu mais algumas vezes na porta, com mais força, agora ele estava esmurrando a porta. Mas apesar da força, ninguém atendeu. A casa estava vazia, contudo, o rapaz precisa ter certeza. Ele necessitava de uma boa transa.

Harry olhou para os lados para conferir se estava sozinho na rua. Depois de confirmar que a rua estava deserta, ele sacou a varinha. Começou a lançar vários feitiços para quebrar os feitiços de proteção que Snape mencionara anteriormente. Quando julgou ter lançado todas as azarações possíveis, ele conseguiu abrir a porta com a maçaneta usando um simples Alohomora.

Entrando na casa, ele viu a sala vazia e o fogo da lareira que estava quase se extinguindo. Contudo, havia um pouco de pó de Flu próximo as chamas, indicando que Severus tivesse saído usando a lareira.

Curioso, Potter perambulou pelos cômodos, encontrando todos vazios. Ele chegou ao quarto de Snape e ficou por lá. Assim como o banheiro, o quarto era bastante branco. As paredes, as cortinas, as colchas e as almofadas da grande cama de casal eram brancas. O piso era de madeira escura, do mesmo tom que o armário e das muitas prateleiras. Uma das paredes era forrada de prateleiras com livros entulhados nelas. Ele foi até as prateleiras e ficou lendo os títulos dos livros. Achou muito interessante por conta da diversidade. A maioria dos livros eram de Poções e Artes das Trevas, mas tinha diversos título muggles, como livros de Álgebra Linear, Física Quântica, Cálculo e Química Inorgânica.

Depois, atraído pelo móvel, Harry ficou olhando a cama de Severus, com as colchas e almofadas brancas organizadas. Parecia tão confortável e atrativa. Ele se aproximou e se sentou. Como suspeitava e esperava, a cama e a roupa de cama estavam impregnadas com o cheiro do ex-professor. Aquele cheiro fantástico de mistura de ervas, que desde ontem Harry estava associando ao cheiro mais afrodisíaco do mundo.

Potter não resistiu e deitou na cama. Queria sentir como era. O colchão era confortável. Harry pulou um pouco na cama e notou que ela conseguia resistir a aqueles movimentos. Com um misto de ciúmes e até possessividade, ele se perguntou se Severus já teria transado com alguém naquela cama. Ele sentiu irritação, pois obviamente Snape já teria transado com alguém ali.

Os devaneios de Potter cessaram ao ouvir barulhos no andar de baixo. Ele se levantou da cama rapidamente e em seguida, a porta do quarto se abriu e Snape, segurando a varinha, entrou.

* * *

><p>Severus havia tido outro dia frustrante. Talvez o pior deles. Ele havia chamado novamente o mesmo garoto de programa, o que parecia ser menos imbecil deles, mas assim que o viu ficou irritado.<p>

Richard não era Harry Potter. Nunca seria. Mesmo que o bruxo fizesse o prostituto beber a poção Polissuco, ele _não_ seria Potter. Nunca. Faltava muita coisa. E nesse ponto, Snape se deu conta que o quê faltava era a personalidade de Harry. Ele gostava de ser desafiado, da rebeldia inata de Potter e até do heroísmo do rapaz.

Snape queria o original, mas não podia. E agora a situação era pior, pois ele havia estado com o original. Ele sabia como Harry era na cama. E mais frustrante, sabia que o rapaz também tinha desejos por ele. O bruxo fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou sua sorte.

Severus parecia ter se tornado viciado em Potter. Precisava do rapaz e saber que não o teria, o deixava louco. Assim, ele dispensou rapidamente Richard e foi se acabar em seu outro vício, o cigarro.

Usando o pó de Flu e sua lareira, ele foi até Hogsmeade para fumar.

Snape fumou vários cigarros em frente a Casa dos Gritos. Ele frequentemente ia até aquele local, pois fora ali que sua vida tinha recomeçado. Sentia um forte elo com o local, afinal quase morrera ali duas vezes. Graças ao heroísmo de James e Harry Potter ele estava vivo. Ironias do destino.

Enquanto terminava um cigarro, ele sentiu o feitiço de proteção que lançou em sua casa ser violado. Alguém havia invadido sua residência. Snape jogou a bituca fora e sacou sua varinha. Ele sorriu sadicamente com a perspectiva. _Isso seria interessante_, pensou. Fazia tempo que ele não duelava, talvez tivesse que fazer isso hoje. Em seguida, aparatou em frente a sua casa. Com a chave, ele abriu a porta.

Assim que entrou na sala, ele notou que estava vazia, e também sentiu um cheiro incomum. Não era o odor de cigarro, e nem a era a colônia que o garoto de programa usava. Parecia o cheiro do perfume de Harry. Seu coração acelerou com a possibilidade delirante de ser Potter. Talvez ele estivesse imaginando o cheiro que mais queria sentir. Todavia, poderia ser também que o tolo bruxo que invadiu sua casa usasse o mesmo perfume que o rapaz.

Mas quais seriam as chances dessas coincidências acontecerem? Mínimas.

Com seu olfato apurado, Severus tentou seguir o cheiro e foi guiado até o segundo andar, direto para seu quarto. Segurando firmemente a varinha, ele abriu a porta e não acreditou no que seus olhos revelaram.

Potter estava lá, de pé ao lado de sua cama, olhando para ele. A fim de disfarçar sua alegria com a visita inesperada, Severus resolveu atacar o rapaz.

"Devo chamar a polícia por essa invasão de domicílio?", questionou Snape, com deboche.

"Talvez. _Eu_ devo prestar queixa ao Ministério da Magia por você ter usado um Imperdoável em mim ontem?"

"Se quiser me mandar para Azkaban, faça isso. Com certeza me darão pena perpétua por eu, Comensal da Morte e assassino confesso, ter usado um feitiço das Trevas no grande herói do mundo mágico."

Harry sorriu e caminhou em direção ao bruxo.

"Esqueceu-se de mencionar que forçou o mesmo herói do mundo mágico a transar."

"Isso eu não fiz. Nós transamos porque _você_ quis."

Potter tinha um sorriso obsceno, como se lembrasse dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

"Não tinha intenção de invadir a sua casa, eu bati a porta e ninguém atendeu..."

"E como você é um garoto que não obedece a nenhuma regra, então resolveu entrar", interrompeu Severus, com aparente mal humor.

Harry voltou a sorrir, como se a acidez do bruxo causasse divertimento. Em seguida, ele se aproximou mais, ficando a poucos centímetros de Snape.

"Quer que eu vá embora?", questionou com a voz baixa. Com a proximidade dos corpos, o rapaz sentiu o cheiro característico de Severus misturado ao forte odor de cigarro. O bruxo com certeza estava fumando.

"Não", sussurrou com os olhos fixos nos lábios de Potter. Sentia o garoto cheirando a uma planta característica. Era Salsaparrilha? Mas essa planta era o ingrediente de poções para hematomas. "Mas e o seu namoradinho? Você tem um, não tem?", indagou com ironia.

"Eu _tinha_ um namoradinho."

Severus deu um sorriso com escárnio.

"Terminou por causa de ontem, Potter?"

"Não seja egocêntrico, Severus. Ou vou pensar que todo Slytherin pensa que o mundo gira ao seu redor."

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Isso queria dizer que o namoradinho de Harry era de Slytherin?

"No que está pensando?", perguntou Potter, tirando o bruxo de seus pensamentos.

"Nas razões que te fizeram voltar até aqui..."

"Eu vim para muitas coisas, Severus, mas podemos começar assim", falou e beijou levemente os lábios de Snape. Potter se afastou como se quisesse dar espaço a ele. Caso Severus quisesse recuar, poderia fazê-lo. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele sentiu as mãos do antigo professor envolverem suas costas em um abraço firme. E a boca de Snape esmagou a sua e iniciou um beijo faminto.

Snape agarrou aquele garoto como se estivesse estado longe dele por longos anos. Beijava Harry com paixão e até violência. Estava adorando sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, a textura, e amava como Potter correspondia ao beijo com igual entusiasmo.

Potter segurou mais firmemente Severus, e sem desgrudar dos lábios do bruxo, começou a caminhar com ele em direção a cama. Quando a perna de Harry bateu na cama, ele se jogou juntamente com Snape em direção ao colchão. Fez questão de ficar por baixo do amante. Hoje ele precisava que Severus estivesse no comando da transa.

Snape tinha um forte palpite do porquê eles estavam na cama, mas ele precisava _ouvir_. Ele necessitava ouvir da boca de Potter sua intenção. Por isso desgrudou dos lábios do rapaz e perguntou:

"Veio aqui para _isso_, não foi, Potter? Quer transar comigo?", perguntou enquanto arfava.

"É Harry, Severus. Já pedi para me chamar pelo primeiro nome."

"Harry, veio transar comigo?"

Potter sorriu, como se adorasse ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz suave.

"Sim, eu vim para transar com você, se você quiser."

Severus sorriu com desdém, como se a ideia dele não querer Potter fosse extremamente ridícula. O bruxo abriu o casaco do rapaz, enfiou o nariz na clavícula dele e mordiscou a pele.

"Hum...", fez Harry. Sentir aquele nariz e dentes em sua pele era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Snape terminou de abrir a camisa e o casaco de Harry e se livrou daquelas peças de roupas, atirando-as no chão. Ele viu o tórax e abdômen de Potter e admirou a firmeza dos músculos dele. Ele não resistiu àquela visão, abocanhou o umbigo do rapaz, fazendo-o gemer.

Harry se contorceu e gemeu enquanto sentia a língua do ex-professor em seu umbigo, penetrando-o. Depois ele sentiu os finos lábios de Severus se movendo, indo em direção ao seu peito, deixado um rastro de beijos no percurso. Em seguida, ele sentiu a boca do professor mordendo seu mamilo, enquanto as mãos firmes e longas seguravam suas costelas.

"Ah! Severus, isso é muito bom!"

Ainda segurando o mamilo de Harry com os dentes, Snape ergueu a cabeça e fitou o rosto dele. Potter estava com os olhos brilhando e olhando para ele de forma intensa.

"Mais...", incitou o rapaz.

Severus riu e sugou o mamilo, ainda olhando para Harry. O garoto gemeu. Snape sugou com mais força, depois mordeu sem delicadeza. Potter arfou. Severus foi para o outro mamilo, mordendo-o.

Harry estava excitado. Snape estava o devorando com o olhar, e a mordida em seu mamilo o deixava latejando. Ele precisava mostrar isso para seu parceiro. Potter esticou os braços e aproximou Severus do corpo dele, esfregando sua ereção contra o bruxo.

As mãos de Snape agarraram mais firmemente Harry. Ele pode sentir que havia deixado o rapaz excitado e isso o deixava louco de tesão. Severus subiu o corpo e beijou suavemente o pescoço de Potter, em seguida após olhar intensamente para o bruxo o beijou. O beijo dessa vez foi menos voraz, mas continuou exigente.

Harry passou as mãos pelas costas do bruxo que o beijava. Não gostou do fato de Severus estar tão vestido. Potter girou os dois na cama, fazendo Snape ficar por baixo e ele por cima. Harry começou a tirar as vestes do bruxo. Abriu o sobretudo e parou com o beijo. Ele tirou agilmente o suéter junto com a camisa. Agora Severus estava nu da cintura para cima. Potter passou as mãos pela pele branca do amante, reconhecendo cada ponto. Desejava em breve, saber quais eram os pontos erógenos de Severus, quais locais fariam seu ex-professor gritar de prazer. Ele sorriu com a ideia, pois com prática constante ele obteria aquele conhecimento.

Snape sentiu os toques suaves de Harry por seu abdômen e tórax, depois viu o rapaz se aproximar mais e beijar seu pescoço, depois a orelha.

Potter arranhou o peito e a barriga de Severus, depois com as mãos em cima do cinto dele, ele olhou para os olhos negros. Ele sorriu com malícia e abriu o cinto, juntamente com a calça. Depois, puxou os dois para baixo, deixando Snape só de cueca. Satisfeito, Harry, se posicionou mais para cima. E ter o contato direto de sua pele com a de Snape, o fez gemer de alegria. Adorava aquele atrito, adorava o fato de estar ficando quase embriagado com o cheiro de Severus. Ele esfregou sua ereção nas coxas do bruxo, para mostrar para o Comensal da Morte o quanto ele estava empolgado. Em seguida, passou a chupar o pescoço dele, só para ter o prazer de deixar uma marca nele.

Severus gostava muito de ter o rapaz sob seu corpo, o incitando. Na verdade, o que mais gostava era o fato de Harry Potter ter uma ereção por ele. Snape queria fazer aquele menino gozar. Mas, principalmente, queria estar dentro do rapaz enquanto ele chegava ao orgasmo. Com essa ideia em mente, ele segurou os ombros de Harry e os fez girar. Ele estava por cima de novo e não pretendia sair daquela posição. Harry ainda o chupava com força no pescoço, disposto a marcá-lo.

"Que me deixar uma marca, Harry?"

Potter o chupou com mais força, depois olhou para Severus.

"Você me deixou muitas ontem."

"E você as apagou imediatamente."

"Eu te ofendi com isso, Severus? Lamento. Hoje você pode me marcar quanto quiser. Eu deixarei tudo que você fizer."

Snape sorriu e avançou em direção a Potter. Severus mordiscou de leve o pescoço de Potter, depois distribuiu mordidas mais fortes pelo tronco. Ao mesmo tempo suas mãos trabalhavam para abrir a calça de Harry.

"Você não me mordeu com força no pescoço", reclamou Potter.

"Estou tentando não macular sua imagem de herói. Heróis não andam por aí com marcas de chupão."

"Mas até ontem eu podia?", questionou e ao mesmo tempo entendia a razão das marcas. "Aquilo foi uma mensagem, não foi? Queria mandar um recado para o meu antigo amante?"

Severus deu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Não sei do que você está falando", falou e desceu a calça junto com a cueca de Potter. Adorou ver a ereção do rapaz intumescida. Ele moveu os lábios até o membro de Harry e o lambeu algumas vezes.

Potter se contorceu e se impulsionou para frente. Oh, Merlin! _Snape era muito bom com a boca, apesar de ser um sacana por conta das marcas propositais_, pensou. Enquanto sentia a língua do bruxo em sua ereção, ele ouviu Severus murmurar um feitiço. Snape o lambeu mais algumas vezes e depois o virou, deitando-o de lado. Harry então sentiu um dedo bem lubrificado o penetrando. Depois sentiu o corpo de Severus o envolvendo por trás, assim, podia sentir além do dedo, a ereção de Snape roçando em sua bunda. Potter fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás, de encontro ao peito de Severus e gemeu.

Snape adorou. Harry estava entregue para ele. Não protestou por estar penetrando-o e ainda por cima gemia de prazer. O que indicava que o garoto queria o mesmo que ele.

"Hum...", murmurou Potter satisfeito.

Severus continuou movendo o dedo no menino, fazendo movimentos circulares, buscando a próstata de Harry. Já com a outra mão, ele colocou seu membro para fora da cueca e passou o gel lubrificante por todo ele. Snape estava pronto para Potter.

Harry remexeu os quadris, buscando mais contato com Severus. O ex-professor atendeu ao seu pedido. Snape colocou outro dedo dentro do menino e fez os dois entrarem e saírem do corpo de Potter. Harry ganiu, alegre e entregue. Também começou a se mover, tentando acompanhar o movimento dos dedos de Severus.

Snape aprofundou mais os dedos e ouviu Potter gritar de prazer. Ele havia encontrado a próstata de Harry.

"Achei um ponto sensível?", questionou.

"Sim...", gemeu Potter. O rapaz agora sentia Severus atacando seu lugar sensível com os dedos. E aquilo estava enlouquecedor de prazer. Harry mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

Snape retirou os dedos, pois Harry estava pronto para ele.

Potter sentiu Severus sair de dentro dele e ganiu baixinho, como se a falta de contato o deixasse triste. Ele então sentiu a ereção de Snape contra sua bunda, o roçando e provocando.

"Vai logo!", ordenou.

Severus sorriu e mordeu a orelha dele.

"Não tenha pressa, Harry."

"Está com tanta pressa quanto eu, Severus", garantiu Potter. O rapaz, em seguida, deitou de costas na cama. "Quero te ver enquanto transamos", explicou.

Snape deitou sob ele. Potter aproveitou para puxar seu rosto e beijá-lo de novo. Depois pegou a ereção de Severus e a guiou até sua bunda.

Severus continuou beijando Harry, dessa vez mais gentilmente. Ele tirou a mão do garoto de sua ereção. Não precisava que Potter mostrasse o que ele precisava fazer. Em seguida, penetrou devagar o menino.

"Ahhh...", os dois gemeram quase em uníssono.

Snape desfez o beijo, pois temia se descontrolar e acabar mordendo os lábios ou a língua do rapaz. As mãos do bruxo deslizaram pelas coxas de Harry e se fixaram em suas costelas. Severus apertava com força os flancos de Potter. E só depois de olhar diretamente para os olhos verdes e ver prazer e libido neles, ele começou a se mover. Saindo e voltando a preencher Harry com cuidado.

Potter mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Aquilo estava tão bom. Snape realmente sabia penetrar. Harry começou a acompanhar os movimentos do bruxo, indo de encontro a sua ereção. Ao fazer isso, Severus gemeu e ele abriu os olhos. Potter adorou o que viu. Os olhos de Severus pareciam carvões em chamas. Queimando de prazer por causa dele. Enquanto via e tentava memorizar o rosto de Snape em sua mente, ele sentiu sua próstata ser atingida.

"AH!", gritou de êxtase.

Severus sorriu vitorioso. Adorava proporcionar prazer aquele menino, adorava ainda mais ouvir o prazer sair de seus lábios. Harry olhou para ele quase enlouquecido, seus olhos brilhavam.

"Mais!", exigiu Potter. Depois o rapaz puxou o bruxo pelos cabelos para seus rostos ficarem mais próximos. Harry envolveu Snape com os braços. A barriga plana de Severus acariciava sua ereção com os movimentos mais enérgicos do professor.

Snape segurava seu corpo com as palmas da mão no colchão, não queria sobrecarregar o rapaz com seu peso. Ele sentia a respiração forte de Harry em seu pescoço. Também conseguia ouvir os gemidinhos que Potter soltava. Todas essas sensações eram tão fortes que ele estava segurando seu orgasmo. Por isso, ele acelerou mais os movimentos. Agora golpeava a próstata de Potter diversas vezes. Tantas vezes que ele sentiu um líquido quente contra seu abdômen.

Harry chegou ao orgasmo com um grito mudo. Havia sido muito, muito bom. Enquanto sentia seu corpo relaxar com o clímax, ele olhava para o bruxo a sua frente. Os cabelos negros de Severus se moviam com rapidez, a testa tinha gotículas de suor, sua boca estava rosada por causa dos beijos. Ele estava belo, muito belo. Potter arranhou as costas de Snape até chegar na nuca, depois trouxe a cabeça dele para próxima da sua e o beijou.

Severus gozou como nunca havia gozado em sua vida. Era a primeira vez que transava e chegava ao clímax dentro da pessoa que ele desejava. E era uma sensação única e poderosa. Ele sentiu seu corpo ficar mole, e seus braços já não eram capaz de sustentar seu peso. Ele caiu em cima de Harry, sorrindo de satisfação e prazer.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry comentou:

"Foi muito bom, Severus."

"Subestimou minhas habilidades na cama, Potter?", perguntou debochado.

"Jamais. Você superou as ideias que eu tinha. Mas suas habilidades se restringem a cama? E se eu quiser transar no banheiro?"

Snape sorriu enviesado e beijou a testa de Potter.

"Não provoque, Harry. Não tem ideia de onde está se metendo."

Os olhos verdes brilharam de malícia.

"Posso descobrir onde estou me metendo, basta você permitir."

Snape quase sorriu de alegria. Seus olhos brilharam de excitação. Ele poderia ter Potter como amante fixo? Seria um sonho. O bruxo ainda permanecia em cima de Harry, por isso começou a se erguer para sair de cima dele, mas os braços do rapaz o prenderam.

"Onde acha que vai?", questionou o rapaz.

"Estou te esmagando..."

"Está bom, Severus. Eu gosto de ter você por perto."

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Está com fome?"

"_Você_ está com fome, Severus?", indagou a pergunta com malícia.

O ex-professor o olhou de um jeito predador, em seguida passou a língua pelos lábios de um jeito sugestivo. E então sorriu de forma zombeteira.

"Não estou me referindo a esse tipo de fome. Posso preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos, se você puder ficar."

"Você cozinha?", questionou surpreso.

"Você não tem ideia das coisas que eu faço", disse e saiu de dentro do corpo de Harry. Depois rolou na cama e se levantou.

Por uns segundos Potter ficou observando Snape nu. Ele gostava do corpo do bruxo. Magro e firme. Ele viu Severus pegar a varinha e realizava feitiços de limpeza nele e em Harry. O rapaz piscou para se concentrar, em seguida, se lembrou do que Severus tinha dito. Resolveu, então, atiça-lo.

"Bem... Eu já sei que você usa Imperdoáveis em seus parceiros sexuais, que você transa na mesa da cozinha e que você gosta de disciplinas muggles. O que mais eu preciso saber?"

Os olhos negros cintilaram. Aquele garoto estava zombando dele? Isso teria vingança imediata.

"Que tal você me dizer uma coisa? Para quê usou uma poção com Salsaparrilha?"

Harry tentou parecer impassível. Mas pelo jeito que Severus o encarava, ele imaginou que não estava dando certo. Achou melhor desconversar.

"Pensei que um professor de Poções soubesse a razão das pessoas usarem poções de Salsaparrilha."

"Eu só estava imaginando que tipo de bruxo ou bruxa teria a coragem de fazer um hematoma em Harry Potter. Ou foi durante seu treinamento de auror? Longbottom acidentalmente te nocauteou?", provocou.

Harry não respondeu.

Severus analisou o garoto e sua falta de resposta. Se tivesse sido Longbottom ou qualquer auror, ele teria respondido de imediato. Contudo, parecia que Harry não queria responder. _Quem em sã consciente agrediria o herói do mundo mágico?_ A resposta foi imediata.

"Seu namoradinho é uma pessoa agressiva."

"Ele _era_ sim."

"Você é sadomasoquista?", questionou com a intenção de fazer o clima ficar mais ameno. Pois a conversa havia ficado tensa.

Harry riu alto.

"Não, eu não sou. Ele me bateu por causa do término. Ele era muito mimado, cheio de vontades. Não conseguiu aceitar muito bem o fim."

_Slytherin e mimado?,_ pensou Severus e franziu a testa de desgosto. Já sabia quem era o namoradinho de Harry. Draco Malfoy.

"Severus", chamou Harry seriamente.

"Sim?"

"Se você tiver tendências sadomasoquistas, eu não me importo de experimentar. Seria muito bom te dar esse tipo de prazer", falou solenemente, mas tinha um sorriso de escárnio no fim.

"Vou me lembrar de suas palavras, Harry. Você irá jantar comigo?"

"Será um prazer."

_Continua?_

_Fim?_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários da autora:<strong> Primeiro eu gostaria de me desculpar. É vergonhoso esperar dez meses para a atualização de um capítulo. Isso seria inadmissível se fosse uma longfic, mas como são oneshots, pode ser compreensível. Acreditem ou não, de todas minhas fics já publicadas, esse foi o capítulo que me deu mais trabalho de fazer. Vocês não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu li e reescrevi essa história. Por que? Eu não estava satisfeita com o que eu escrevia, aí eu tinha que alterar e alterar. Enfim cheguei a esse texto, que é o melhor que eu pude fazer (apesar de eu não estar totalmente satisfeita).

Então, por favor, me digam o que acharam. Gosto muito da interação com vocês. As vezes de algo que vocês escrevem, me surge uma inspiração para escrever.

**Renata**, **Cris** e **Srta S.P.R** acertaram! \o/ Draco era o namorado super chato do Harry. (Sim, eu não gosto do Draco : P). Pretendo em uma das oneshots próximas voltar a escrever sobre o Draco, um outro lado (chato) dele. Mas dessa vez ele irá interagir com o Snape. Alguém se habilita a dizer como será essa interação? ; D

**Nan3da** achou que fosse o Neville? Poxa, eu amo o Neville (e o Matthew Lewis). Você ter mencionado o Neville me dá ideias. Vou inseri-lo em uma oneshot mais distante. Hehehehe... Mistério! : )

Como eu já mencionei, comentários inspiram. Por isso, _**por favor, me deixem um review?**_

Obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima! ; *

É muito pó de Flu! Saudações tricolores! É tetracampeão! \o/


End file.
